Who's Zoomin' Who?
by Scrapbook Original
Summary: Set after 2x18, Tamara and Greg are hooking up. Emma is kidnapped by a certain pirate and Neal turns out to be the only one not getting any. Please R and R!
1. The perils of tying up a pirate

Her back slammed against the wall, but she really didn't mind. Her thoughts were else ware as Greg kissed her furiously. His had trailing up her side. They only had a few minutes, so they wasted no time shedding their clothes. Tamara moaned as Greg began kissing down her neck. His calm, "Shh" was a reminder that they weren't alone at Granny's inn, and that Neal would be out of the shower any time. So she threw all of her energy into their hook-up. Forcing herself not to think about Neal.

Just three rooms away, Neal turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower half. "Tamara" He walked out of the bathroom. He had just remembered he needed to tell her that he was taking Henry to the park tomorrow and wouldn't be able to take her to lunch. He walked around to the chest of drawers where a single piece of paper sat. The paper read, _Went on a tampon run. Be back soon. –T _ He shrugged and picked up his cell phone. It irked him that he was sort of relieved she wasn't there; it would give him a chance to call Emma. It was 10:13, but he figured Emma was still up. He needed to ask her what they were going to do to celebrate Easter. He thought it would be fun to hide eggs for Henry. He sat down on the bed and listened to the call back tone, waiting in anticipation for her voice. When it finally came on it said, _You've reached Emma Swan, sorry I can't get to the phone. So call back. _He hated how disappointed he was in himself for missing her voice so much. After all he had just heard it and seen her this afternoon. There was no reason he should be feeling this way.

In fact over at her apartment, Emma had already gone to bed. At 10:02 to be exact. That is when she had turned out her lights and closed her eyes. Henry and her parents had retreated to their beds an hour earlier, so the house was quiet. To quiet. Emma was sound asleep when the lock on her bedroom window turned seemingly from the inside. The window opened slowly and quietly and the cool air seeped in. Emma felt a breeze and woke up; she was a few seconds too late though. She turned and her eyes opened wide as Hook's free hand muffled her scream and his hook knocked her unconscious. Hook was almost out the window with Emma thrown over his shoulder, when he heard a vibrating noise. The screen lit up and the words, _Incoming call _flashed on the screen. Hook scowled, and took one last look in the room and then was off, into the night.

"I should go" Tamara whispered to Greg, who wouldn't stop kissing her neck. They were both lying naked under the sheets on his bed. "No, don't stay, screw Neal." Then he suddenly sat up, "No wait, I take that back, please do not Screw Neal." She chuckled, "I won't, but you know the plan. I have to stay with him, and he can't get suspicious, so I really" She slowed down emphasizing really, as she pecked him on the cheek on last time, "have to go." He grunted and moved away as she pushed back the covers and stood up. Tamara never wanted to be mean or cruel to anyone. She didn't want to lie, especially to Neal, he was nice enough, but the plan would never succeed without him. So she mentally prepared herself to go back and be the "loving" fiancé to one Neal Cassidy.

In every way shape and form Neal didn't want to be this kind of guy. The kind of guy he was considering being. Emma hadn't answered her phone after at least 5 calls and he needed to hear her voice. It sounded cliché and stupid, but he couldn't sleep. Even when Tamara had returned and they had both gotten in bed, even with her snuggled up against him, he couldn't get Emma out of his head. So therefore, Neal was considering getting up and tiptoeing over to his jacket and blue jeans, putting them on, grabbing his cell phone and going over to Emma's. Once there he figured he would do something like throw rocks at her window, until she woke up and noticed he was there. Then would come the hard part, convincing her to let him in. He almost decided not to go, but he needed to see her, needed to talk to her. So he did. Only unlike his ideal plan, she never came to the window. So, stubborn as he was, he climbed the pipe along the side of the building. He was ever so used to flying up to windows, but climbing came easily enough. The window was slightly ajar, a detail he hadn't caught from the ground. Emma was not in her room, not in her bathroom, and all else in the house was silent. He walked over to the nightstand and found her phone with 7 missed calls. There is no way she would leave without her phone. Suddenly, Neal was reminded of something. He remembered arriving at a window all those years ago and the person he had come for was gone, window slightly ajar, and then he knew, Hook. Hook was back in Storybrooke and had kidnapped Emma. Just then the door to Emma's room opened slightly. A sleepy Henry peeked in, having awoken and heard the rocks on the window. "Dad?" He asked, " Where is Mom?"


	2. What the heart desires most

Emma awoke feeling tired and kind of dizzy. Her head hurt from where she had been hit over the head. The first thing she noticed when she came too was the soft fabric underneath her. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on Hook's bed. She remembered seeing it when she explored the ship on the way back from Manhattan. Suddenly the fact that she was dizzy made since, she had always hated ships. She pushed herself up and not finding any more bruises or wounds other than her head, she cautiously stood up. She knew Hook was dangerous, but that didn't scare her. She was more aggravated than anything. She looked around for some kind of weapon, just in case, but couldn't find anything. So with that she slipped out of the door to the Captain's quarters and down the hall way below deck. She was almost to the stairs leading up to the deck when Hook made his grand entrance.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Awake are we?"

She ran up to him furious, " You hit me over the head, kidnapped me and dragged me all the way out to your ship? Whatever game you are playing Hook, it ends now!"

He took a step towards her testing her, but she didn't budge.

"Ms. Swan, I am a very serious man, I never play games. I simply go after what I want." He brought his hand up and picked up a piece of her hair. She swatted it away. "And tonight lass you are exactly what I want"

She starred him down. "If you think for one second you are going to seduce me than you are utterly wrong."

He ignored her glare."Oh no, that's not why I want you, although that would be a delightful bonus, don't you agree."

"No I don't!" She tried to push passed him, but he caught her arm.

"Hook, if it's not sex than what could you possibly want from me." She tugged her arm away, and was surprised when it came loose. She made a run for it, dashing up to the deck, planning to keep running until she was safely at home. She stopped dead in her tracts when she realized that the dock wasn't where it was supposed to be. The boat was surrounded on all sides by water! She turned back to Hook who was slowly following her up to the deck.

"People will come for me, you know that. They will see that I am gone and…"

"Ah, see Ms. Swan," He said calmly, circling her and grabbing a bottle of rum off a crate. "You didn't need me to tell you."

She was confused as she watched him take a sip from the bottle. Then it hit. "You are hoping Mr. Gold will come rescue me, but he won't, your plan is stupid."

She crossed her arms over her chest realizing for the first time that she was in her pajamas. She shivered in the cold wind.

"I am not counting on the crocodile's admiration for you Ms. Swan. Rather his wish to reunite with his son." He took another sip and then as if trying to reassure himself he whispered, "He will come."

"Oh and what makes you so sure." She was tired and really worried that no one would find her missing until the morning, in which case she would be stuck all night with Hook on this boat.

"Because that poor lad can't keep his eyes off you Ms. Swan"

" ?"

" No, his son." Hook swatted the bottle around a little annoyed. "His son will find that you are gone and ask his father for help. His father, my crocodile, will come. " He smirked and for once she thought he looked like the Hook from the story books. All he needed was a large hat with a feather.

"Now, Ms. Swan, for the second reason you are here."

She rolled her eyes,"And what would that be?"

She was trying to convince herself that Hook's statement didn't scare her; needless to say it wasn't working.

Neal burst into his father's shop sword in hand. "Papa" He called, finding Rumple just where he thought he would, asleep on the cot in the back of the store. Since Belle had lost her memory, Rumple hadn't been able to go back home, it reminded him too much of her.

"What, What is it Bae" He woke with a start, worried about his son.

"Hook escaped and is back, he has taken Emma, the ship isn't down at the docks where we left it and we…."

Rumple shot straight up and put out his hands, "Calm down, slow down, son." Then he noticed the Charmings standing just behind him.

"We were hoping you could get us a portal to transport us there." Snow piped up from the back. They both hated waiting, but knew they faced no chance of finding the ship without him. They had left Henry off with Ruby, when Neal had awoken them to tell them of his discovery.

"You want me to transport you on to a moving boat without any kind of known location. Impossible." He spat, who did they think he was, so kind of hero.

" Please papa, he might hurt her as revenge for not getting to you." Bae pleaded. Rumple wanted to help him, he did.

"Bae, more likely, it's a trap for me or you, he's not going to settle for Emma, he still wants me dead." Rumple looked back into Neal's eyes trying to help him understand how much he cared, but Neal pulled away.

"There is one thing we could try." He regretted saying it almost as soon as he had said it.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Yes we will do anything?" Mary- Margaret added.

"It's a spell that creates a direct portal to the thing you desire most."

"Ok do it" David said, certain Snow could get it to work.

"It's risky though, because the heart can desire anything, and you can't always be sure what your heart does desire most."

"I don't care, let's give it a try" David retorted, not wanting to believe they had lost her again.

"Very well" Rumple responded and was off to work on the spell.

Neal sat back and waited, worried for Emma, and impatient, as his father went to work on the spell, using a mirror as the item, it would be directed onto. The mirror would then become the portal to whatever was most desired.

"Ok here we go" Rumple announced presenting the potion and mirror to Snow. Neal would have asked to try it himself, but he wasn't really sure where his heart was. Snow took the mirror and poured the potion on to it. The glass of the mirror turned black, swirling until it was large enough and everyone looked up at Rumple. He nodded, and then Snow closed her eyes and jumped in. David followed seconds later.

"Papa," Neal paused before he jumped through the portal.

"Yes, my boy."

"Thank you." With that he turned and jumped through the portal.


End file.
